gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
User blog:SpecterTheGreat/The GGaD Café -- An AU fanfiction by Specter
This is uhh... I realy dunno what this is. But! I hope you enjoy it! It's a story version of that weird cafe au I though of some time ago. Updates wil be 100% random :) Part 0 -Forengard City, 20xx- -6:00 P.M.- After a long day supervising the airport she worked in, Silverskies trudged home. She walked slowly, as work was always tiring. Gods, I'm so tired! She thought. I'd love to get home quickly and have a nice, warm cup of coffee. Then she remembered something. Earlier today, while she was walking to work (it was far, but she loved to see the green areas around the city. And that would be hard to appreciate in a car.), she heard that today a new coffee shop would be opening in a street near the central plaza. The perfect occasion to go, she thought. It would be interesting to hang out in that new place. So she changed her course and headed towards the new café. ~|+|~ -GGaD Café- MJ tapped her fingers restlessly on the counter. 10 minutes open, and still not a single customer! She groaned and glanced towards the door. The place is big enough to attract attention, the lighting is warm and welcoming... What else do we need to get people in here? "More time." A black-haired woman placed a hand on Mocking-Jay's shoulder. "You aren't seriously expecting to get a load of customers when we barely opened and haven't advertised much, are you?" "Well, I-" MJ started to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of a bell. It was the chime that the door sensor produced whenever someone walked in. "Perfect! Let's get over to business." This customer was none other than Silverskies, who looked around the place in admiration. She finally sat down at a small brown table. MJ herself hurried over to the customer and pulled out a plastified sheet of paper with everything that could be ordered. "What would you like, miss?" Silverskies didn't bother to look at the menu for long. "Can I have a fresh double caramel latte?" She'd been planning to order this all along. "One double-caramel latte coming right up. And a free cookie in thanks for being our first customer." MJ grinned and hurried to the kitchen. "Jackie! You heard the order." ---- -???- In a dark place which totally lacked lighting, two shady people talked to each other. "That Café must not be successful. We have to drive everyone away from it." Said shady person no. 1. "It hasn't even become popular." The other one replied with a high-pitched female voice. "Shouldn't we wait a bit longer before acting?" Shady person no. 1 hmmed for a moment. "You're right. I'll wait a couple more days to ensure that our efforts are not in vain. But as sure as my name is Senshei," the person continued. "I'll make sure Mocking-Jay's business is a complete and utter fail." Part 1 -GGaD Café- The GGaD had quickly increased in popularity for the past month. Several customers made it their custom to spend hours there, chatting and eating. MJ had hired a couple more employees, and was planning to remodel the place to make it larger. Still, she and her team would need more funds to do so. In the bustle of customers coming in, few would've stood out. There were some who hanged around at closing time or even engaged in conversation with the staff. Silverskies, for example, didn't stop coming after opening day. And she sometimes borough her kids. MANY kids. One day, a mysterious cloaked figure mysteriously stepped through the door and mysteriously walked to the counter where MJ was standing. Her first thought was panic: why would anyone come in so mysteriously if not to steal? Red eyes stared at her from below the hood's shadow. The person, who seemed to be in their late teens, had uncannily pale skin and were quite thin. They glanced at the sides to see if anyone was nearby and leaned forward to speak in a shushed voice. "Do you have... root beer?" They said quietly. MJ wondered at the secrecy. "Sure thing. How much do you want?" "SHHHHH." The cloaked figure lifted a thin finger to their lips and repeated the gesture they had done before. "I want one can." MJ shrugged and hollered for Jackie to bring one can of root beer. Soon enough, a tin can flee through the air and she caught it flawlessly. "There you go. That would be-" The person tossed a ten-dollar bill to the red-haired woman, took the can, and slid back out through the entrance. Mocking-Jay stared at the money and shrugged once again. ---- -Next Day- "So you're saying you're here for work?" A tall dark haired man, dressed in waiter clothes, looked down at a kid. His bright green eyes had a piercing look that obviously unsettled the child. The kid, whose most notable feature aside from a long red scarf was his hair dyed in fire imitation, nodded and lifted up a cut piece of newspaper. "There was an ad for work here, but it wasn't specified." "I see. How old are you and what's your name?" "Um," He faltered. "Name's Pollo. I guess I'm around twelve or fourteen...?" A smile/smirk broke out on the waiter's face. "You're hired." "Okay!" Pollo smiled eagerly. "So what's my job here?" "I guess that's for our boss to decide." "A-a boss!? I'm going to see the boss!??" The pitch of his voice raised to a screech. "Yeah, don't worry. She's pretty nice. Except when she's not. Then she will probably fire you. Literally." The man chuckled in an ominous tone, leading Pollo inside. "Oh dear..." "Hah, don't worry! I was just messing with ya." He laughed heartily and further pushed the kid into the Café, amidst the strange looks of customers. "In case you're wondering, I'm Damian. A pretty popular waiter around here~" They disappeared into the depths of the place, probably about to see what Pollo was going to be assigned. ---- -Forengard City's streets- That night, Jackeline was walking home with Mocking-Jay. The night was cool, and it was late. Few people passed near them. MJ's phone rang with an unknown number. "Hello?" She answered quickly, and the look on her face soured at hearing the other person. "Oh, it's YOU. What do you want? Be brief; I got a life going on." Silence. Then she spoke up again. "Look, I don't give a care about your empty threats. And I don't see a reason to continue this conversation. Goodbye and see you never." Jackie stopped walking altogether and looked at her friend with a questioning face. "It's..." MJ sighed with rage. Or was it annoyance? "...Senshei." Her companion's face would've been the perfect definition of oh-ok. "What does she want this time?" "Eh, just coming at me with threats of ruining the GGaD business. All of 'em completely devoid of importance and seriousness." Jackie raised her eyebrows but said nothing more. In fact... MJ was very soon to learn than when Senshei made a threat, she meant it. Category:Blog posts